Big Time Girl
by HannahHatter
Summary: James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan. Four guys who moved from Minnesota to Los Angeles to achieve their dreams of becoming a band. Now, living as Big Time Rush, they just finished a brand new album, Griffen as brought an idea. Adding a girl to the band! That's where Sadie Wits, one of the guys best friends, comes in to play. But will she be more than a best friend? And if so, to whom?
1. Chapter 1

"Wus up, Mama Knight!" Sadie said as she walked into the apartment. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes, but was grinning.

"Hello, Sadie." She said, finishing making sandwiches. Sadie glanced at them, then eyed Mrs. Knight.

"What's with the sandwiches? The boys going back to grade school?"

"No. Apparently, they can't survive eating only breakfast, then going down to the studio and waiting for dinner. So, being a mom, I packed them lunch." Sadie nodded, then looked around. It was way too quiet.

"So, where are the guys?" Mrs. Knight looked around.

"Probably still in bed. Do you mind waking them up?" Sadie grinned evilly.

"No problem." Then she went down the hall to where the boys' and Katie's bedrooms were, then thought for a moment. "Hm, now how to do this?" Then she snapped her fingers, and entered Katie's room. "Katie! Katie, wake up!" The thirteen year old girl rolled onto her back and looked at Sadie.

"What?" She groaned.

"Come help me wake up the guys!" Katie was up in an instant. Both girls went down the hall and one by one, did some preparations for each guy, took some air horns and some headphones, kindly giving a pair to Mrs. Knight, then stood in the hall, Sadie with her phone ready.

"Ready, Katie?" She asked. Katie nodded, then they blew the air horns. They could just barely hear the guys screaming as Sadie played a voice recording she had saved just for this moment.

"DOGS! GET IN THE STUDIO!" Their manager, Gustavo's voice rang through the hall. Then all four guys, Kendall with nothing but his boxers, Carlos with a skirt, Logan with makeup, and James with hair gel to give him a Mohawk, came running into the hall, all saluting the two girls.

"Reporting for work, Gustavo!" They shouted in unison. Then they saw that it was only their friend and Kendall's sister, dying from laughter. "Sadie!" They shouted, making the girls laugh harder.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, still giggling as Kendall awkwardly covered his boxers and James dashed to his room to fix his hair. Carlos was grinning at his skirt, and Logan hadn't even noticed his makeup yet.

"Sadie, did you have to drag Katie into this?" Kendall asked. "She's evil!" He whispered. Sadie giggled.

"I know! So am I!" Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's got a point." Katie held up a mirror and he gasped, looking at Sadie.

"You're evil!" Then he ran back to his room, covering his face. Sadie followed Kendall back to his bedroom and tossed him a pair of jeans that she'd stuff under his bed. He caught them and raised his eyebrows as he put them on.

"What?" She asked. His eyebrows went higher, and she sighed, sitting crisscross on the bed and turning to face the wall. "You know that I've known since we were all, like, three! You didn't stop needing a diaper until you three and a half! I saw things." She teased.

"And those are things you are never going to talk about." He told her as he grabbed a shirt and threw it on. She laughed and spun back around to face him.

"Boys! Gustavo may not be here, but Freight Train will be if you don't hurry up!" Mrs. Knight called. Then there was stampeding, yelling, and groaning. Logan, James, and Carlos were racing to get breakfast. Kendall and Sadie laughed, then went into the hall to see them in a pile at the end of the hallway. Sadie stepped back, then took a running start and jumped over them, kicking both Logan and James in the back of the head.

"Ow!" They shouted in unison. Carlos pointed at them and laughed. Kendall laughed as he picked his way through the three.

When they got to the kitchen, Mrs. Knight handed each boy and Sadie a breakfast sandwich and a bagged lunch, then scooted them out the door. Sadie went with the guys down to the studio so many times the week she'd been there, she was very welcome there. She actually got coffee a lot.

When they got the studio, Gustavo was standing there waiting for them.

"Dogs! Get in the booth! NOW!" He shouted. All four guys scrambled and dashed into the sound booth, where they sang their well known song, "Til I Forget About You". Sadie bopped her head, humming to herself. This was her favourite song. It was so sweet and sad, yet wonderful at the same time. After a few more songs, Kendall looked to Sadie, who snapped her fingers at them and gave them two thumbs up.

"Three coffees and a hot chocolate, coming right up!" She told them. The hot chocolate was for Carlos. He would never grow up.

Gustavo spun around in his chair.

"Make that four coffees and a bag of potato chips, Wits!" He told her, calling her by her last name. She waved at him as she walked away.

"Can do, Rock!" She called back.

As she worked the four coffee machines and made Carlos the hot chocolate she knew he liked- chocolate milk with chocolate syrup-, she found herself humming "Famous". Then she heard someone clear his throat. She looked, and gulped. It was Griffin, Gustavo's manager and the technical owner of Big Time Rush. He was looking right at her, his big body guard standing next to him.

"You..." he said, point at her. "Nice voice. I like it." She smiled, a little relieved.

"Thanks, Mr. Griffin." She told him. Then she went back to the coffees. She put all four cups of coffee into a drink carrier, balanced Carlos's hot chocolate on top of them like a pyramid, and with the chips in her other hand, she went down the hall, not even realising she was singing. Soon, she found herself dancing down the hall to the music in her head.

"You wanna be famous!" She sang as she shook her hips all the way down the hall, her brown curly hair flying everywhere, but the coffees not spilling. This was no longer the hallway of Rock Studios. This was her stage and she was rocking it!

BTG

"We need, a new face!" Griffin told Gustavo from down the hall. The boys in the booth started talking over each other, but Griffin stopped them. "Not to replace you, but to add something to the band! We need..." he tired dramatically to the boys, Gustavo, and Kelly. "...A Big Time Girl!" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan looked at each other.

"A girl in the band!?" Griffin nodded, then they heard someone singing from down the hall.

"You wanna be famous! You wanna be the one who's living the life!" Griffin pointed down the hall.

"That's a girl! She's got a good voice too! Now, if she's good looking, then she'll join!" And dancing down the hall came Sadie, a bag of chips in one hand and the drinks in the other. When she saw everyone looking at her, she held up the snacks.

"I got the coffees!" She told them in a singsong voice. "And the chips!" Then she looked directly at Carlos. "And a hot chocolate. Just the way you look it!" Carlos cheered, then he ran out and Sadie handed it to him. Then she went to give coffees to everyone else, but Griffin pointed at her again, making her stop.

"Her! I saw her in the kitchen! She was humming good! She can sing! She's good looking! She's perfect for Big Time Rush!"

"Sadie!?" The guys exclaimed. Sadie herself looked alarmed.

"Me?"

(Who all likes my first attempt at a BTR fanfic!? I know I do! I'm so excited to be writing this, you all have no idea! Big Time Rush is my boys! Next to O2L, with Bahmlounge coming in after them. And one of the guys from 1D when they first started. Which one was it? I think it was either Louis, or Liam. I dunno, the one that Sam from ICarly tried to kidnap! He's cute! But I'm off track! Hope you guys liked the chapter and I will be updating it soon again!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Me?" Sadie said incredulously. Griffin nodded and put his arm around Sadie and snapped his fingers, which made Obdul, his bodyguard, take the coffee's and give one to Gustavo. "Be in Big Time Rush? No, I think you're mistaken. I don't sing!" Griffin laughed.

"Of course you do! You were just singing all the way down the hall!" Then he pushed her and Carlos back into the booth with the other guys. "Let's give this a shot!" Then he turned to Gustavo, who looked about as shocked as the boys and Sadie did. "Go for that song that rules the world and has the word beach in it! Oh, and have Sadie sing the Iyaz part!" Sadie's eyes widened, then she smiled. She was the one who had suggest the Iyaz part.

"Play it, Rocque!" She told him. Gustavo looked a little surprised to hear it from her, but he did as he was told and she began to sing.

"Ya know, it's your girl, I Sadie Wits! And Big Time Rush!" The guys smiled, getting into the song as they began to sing with her.

"If I ruled the world! I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti!

If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party!  
And I'd break all the borders down! When I shake the ground!"

"If I ruled the world, I'd dream out loud!" Then they all leaned into the mic together and sang.

"So everybody get up, up

Out of your seats

Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach

Jump up, up, up

On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!"

Up, up, out of your seats

Be who you are love is all you need

All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh!"

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you!" Logan looked to Sadie as he took on his solo.

"If you were my girl

You'd never have to worry about another thing, no

'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me

Running the show

We'd throw every rule in the book down and

Bring down the house!" Then James butt in.

"If you were my girl

We'd dream out loud!" Then they leaned in and sang to chorus again, when it was time for Sadie's Iyaz to go into action again.

"I'd be beatin' on my chest; I'm the queen of the hill.

Sadie and Big Time Rush keepin' it real.

Magic carpets boys, we go wherever,

I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever." Then the boys leaned in for their part as if they had done this a hundred times.

"Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you will be the queen."

Goin' a hundred miles an hour,

Girl, we runnin' the streets." She pushed them out of the way and sang her line.

"And if the cops ever try and pull us over,

Tell 'em "Hey, Mister Officer, we own ya!" Soon, they finished the song, laughing, with Griffin, Gustavo, and Kelly all clapping outside and Obdul nodding. He never clapped.

"Perfect! So it is settled! Alert the media! Get some pictures! Big Time Rush has a new member and her name is Sadie Wits!" That was when about a million press showed up out of nowhere, exploding with questions. It took all four guys just to keep them out of the booth!

"How're we going to get out of here exactly?" Sadie asked as she covered her eyes from the paparazzi. The flashing of those cameras hurt her eyes! But luckily, the guys always had a plan and pulled her over the corner of the room, where Kendall knocked on the wall, and a panel slid out! She looked at the guys in surprise. "A secret exit?" they nodded.

"It leads through the air ducts and outside, where we called a limo that is going to drive us to the Palmwoods!" Logan explained to her. Then Carlos, who was staring into the duct, rather nervously, jumped out of the way and gestured to it.

"Ladies first!" He said. Sadie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Carlos, are you scared of the dark vents?" She teased. He shook his head, looking fearful. Then she looked at the other boys, who were also shaking their heads, and sighed.

"Wimps." Then she crawled right in and was followed closely by the boys. "A foot back if you would please!"

"Sorry!" They said in unison. It was very dark in the duct, especially after Kendall had closed the panel behind them. It was pretty quiet too, except for their knees on the metal. That was when they hit a crossroad.

"Uh, guys?" Sadie called. "Which way?"  
"Left!" James and Carlos said, at the same time as Kendall and Logan said "Right!" Sadie groaned.

"Alright, that's no help!"

"Guys, we all know that the left takes you to the dumpsters while the right takes you directly to the parking lot." Logan told them. Carlos shook his head.

"If I remember correctly, it was the left that took you directly to the parking lot!" Carlos yelled at him. Soon, all four guys were yelling at each other, their voices bouncing off the walls. Sadie covered her ears, then yelled louder than all of them, her voice echoing down the vents.

"ENOUGH!" The four guys were silent at once as she panted. "Okay, let's do this. Two of us will go down one way, while the other three go down the other way." Carlos reached out and grabbed Sadie's arm.

"I call going left with Sadie!" He told the other guys. James grabbed her other arm.

"And so do I!" Logan looked a little confused while Kendall looked a little disappointed. Sadie just looked uncomfortable.

"Alright then. Logan, Kendall? Can you handle going right by yourselves?" Kendall nodded, scoffing.

"Sadie, we can handle the dark." She nodded.

"Alright! Let's get going then!" Then she followed Carlos down the left, with James behind her. Logan and Kendall went down the right, and sure enough, they were out in the parking lot. But Sadie, Carlos, and James weren't so lucky. They took a bunch of turns, before James saw a spider and rammed forward, pushing Sadie and Carlos.  
"James!" they screamed as they saw sunlight, then fell out of a vent off the second floor and into the dumpsters. And where the press were.

"Look! There's the BTR Girl!" One man called, and they surrounded the dumpster. THe three of them tried to get out, but they weren't quick enough, and more pictures were snapped of them scrambling around in the trash can.

"Ms. Wits! HOw do you know the boys?"  
"How long were you planning on getting in the band?"

"Are you planning on corrupting Roque Records and turning Big Time Rush into a girl band?"

"What? No!" Sadie shouted at that last one. That was when two huge guys appeared. One of them was Freight Dog while the other had a long coat and a hat covering his face. The press backed away as Freight Dog pulled Carlos and James out of the Dumpster and the other man held out his hand to Sadie to help her out.

"M'Lady." He said, and Sadie saw that Kendall was under the hat! He pulled his collar and she could see Kendall was sitting on Logan's shoulders.

"Hurry up!" Logan whisper shouted. "It's hot under here!" Sadie suppressed laughter as she took Kendall's hand and he helped her out, Freight Dog with Carlos and James under each of his arms and they were walked to the limo. When they were safely in and the driver was driving them away, Kendall and Logan crossed their arms and smirked at Carlos and James.

"We told you two it was right." Kendall told them. "You nearly got Sadie trampled out there!" Carlos and James crossed their arms and pouted. Sadie laughed at them.

"Is this what you guys do when I'm not around? Get yourselves into trouble?"

"Technically we do this when you're around too, it's just usually when you're not around." Logan said. Sadie laughed again.

"And this is why I'm not planning on corrupting Roque Records and turning this band into a girl band. Girl bands would never have done that!"


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the Palmwoods and made their way to their apartment, they all screamed when they saw a sight that was about as terrifying as James's mom. Sadie's parents. They both stood there with their arms crossed and they did not look happy. Kendall's mom sat on the couch, looking like a punished child.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Sadie asked after she and the guys stopped screaming. "And, how did you get here so fast?"

"Never mind that one." Her Dad said.

"We're here to stop you from joining Big Time Rush and taking you home before you make the worst mistake of your life." Her mom explained, gesturing to the huge rolling bag at her side. Sadie shook her head.

"What? No! Mom, I want to be in Big Time Rush!" Her mom shook her head back.

"Sadie, I watch the news. Don't you know what happens when you're the only girl in the middle of a boyband? Things happen." Her dad made the word shame in sign language at the boys, who gasped.

"Hey!" Then Kendall stepped up.

"Mrs. Wits, this is crazy. We would never do anything to hurt Sadie." Logan nodded.

"Yeah, she's one of our best friends! She's practically one of the guys!"

"Except, she's not a guy." James added quickly. Carlos just wrapped his arms around Sadie in a tight hug.

"We don't want to lose you, Sadie!" He shouted. Sadie patted his arm and smiled triumphantly at her mom.

"See? And I don't want to leave! I love being here in LA!" Her mom shook her head again.

"Sadie, if you stayed, where would you live? Your father and I don't want to stay."

"Too hot!" Her dad said, fanning himself with his hand.  
"I'll stay here with the guys! I can share a room with-"  
"YOu are not sharing a room with one of the guys!" Her mom shouted. Sadie sighed.

"Katie!" She and the guys yelled in unison.

"I can share a room with Kendall's little sister!" But Mrs. Wits still wasn't convinced.

"No, Sadie. YOu're going to come home. And become a lawyer!" Sadie's eyes widened.

"What!? That's the worst idea you've ever had!" Her dad looked upset.

"I'm a lawyer." He said quietly. Sadie gestured at him.

"Exactly! I'm not going to work with Dad! I'm going to stay here with my friends and become a singer!"

"NO!"

"Mom!" Kendall yelled at his mom. "Can't you talk to her?" Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"I'm sorry, guys, but this isn't really my decision. That, and they scare me!" Then Sadie thought of something that was sure to change their minds, and pulled out her contract, with her paycheck.

"This is sure to change your minds." SHe said. "And you guys are going to get fifty percent of it." Her parents' eyes widened at the amount she was going to earn, then gave her a look.

"Make it seventy five percent, and you have got a deal." Her dad said.

"And I want daily video chats." her mom told her. Sadie grinned and nodded.

"Done!" Then she shook hands with both her parents and turned to the guys. "I get to stay!" They all cheered loudly, all three parents covering their ears, but smiling at the teens.

Later that day, Sadie had convinced the guys and Katie to come with her for shopping for her half of the room, and the guys were bored stiff as Katie and Sadie were deciding whether or not to paint half the room a different colour or not, and if so what colour.

"We could do a white with black polka dots thing." Katie said.

"Nah, that's too basic." Sadie told her. THey looked at each other.

"White polka dots on black." They decided. The four guys gave each other a look, then went down by checkout to wait for the girls.

"Man, how did Sadie convince us to go shopping with her and Katie?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." Logan said. "But her mom was right, she'd make an amazing lawyer!" Then Carlos came over with a cart.

"I've got an idea!" He said, his eyes gleaming. "Racing shopping carts!" The other guys whooped, then got three more carts and got ready in four different aisles.

"Ready!" Carlos called.

"Set!" James shouted.

"Go!" Kendall yelled, and the four guys pushed their carts and jumped in, the four of them zooming down the aisles.

"Geronimo!" Logan screamed. That was when he saw the two girls walking across one aisle and into his.

"Sadie! Katie! Look out!" He called, and both girls screamed as he came their way, getting hit by the cart and falling in with him. Logan managed to turn the cart too late and they went flying into Carlos' cart, then into James, then Kendall, and the six of them all screamed as they hit the registers, the carts got demolished. They all groaned.

"You guys can't be left alone for more than five minutes, can you?" Sadie asked them. Then the cashier came over.

"You are all going to pay for this damage! You could have killed me!" He shouted angrily. That was how the girls were lucky enough to afford the paint and the bunk bed they needed, but not anything else they wanted for the room. In the car, the guys tried to apologize.

"Sorry, girls." Kendall said.

"But we were so bored! You guys were taking forever!" Carlos told them pitifully."  
"We were actually going to take you guys out for smoothies later with that money." Sadie told them. Their eyes widened.

"R-really? Why's that?" Logan asked.

"Because you guys weren't complaining." Katie told them matter of factly.

"Ooooohhhh." THey said in unison, and when they got back to the Palmwoods, Mrs. Knight stood there with her arms crossed.

"You six crashed four shopping carts into a register!?" She shouted at them with her arms crossed. Katie and Sadie pointed at the boys.

"Their faults!" Then they ran to their room, leaving the guys in trouble.


End file.
